1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition pellet, a method for producing a resin composition pellet, a modifier for a polyolefin-based resin and a method for producing a polyolefin-based resin composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology which can be used to provide a polyolefin based resin composition that has excellent flexibility and transparency characteristics, exhibits a suppressed (reduced) tendency for pellets to agglomerate (adhere to one another), and thus has excellent handling properties and excellent workability. The present invention relates to a resin composition pellet having the above-described features, a method for producing the resin composition pellet, a modifier for a polyolefin-based resin and a method for producing a polyolefin-based resin composition. When resin composition pellets show a high tendency to adhere to one another, the adhered pellets form lumps during storage. Lump formation is extremely disadvantageous in the subsequent measurement, input operation into a kneader, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyolefin-based resins, typically including polypropylene, suffer from defects such as poor flexibility and transparency while having excellent strength and heat resistance. There is known a technology using a flexibility imparting agent for giving flexibility and transparency to polyolefin-based resins. However, according to conventional technologies, a flexibility imparting agent presents significant adhesion problems. It tends to adhere under slight loads and consequently can not in the form of a small shape such as a pellet and the like for a long period of time. Therefore, flexibility imparting agents have problems of extremely poor handling and workability such as in transportation, measurement and the like in compounding into polyolefin-based resins.